Chibi FFVII
by ChibiNeko V
Summary: A psychotic Materia genius shrinks every person (almost) in Final Fantasy VII. The only person capable of stopping her...heck, I ain't gonna tell ya! Read, and review as well.


Chibi! FFVII  
  
(Cloud and co. are searching for Sephiroth, and Aeris is still alive. They are resting in a canyon near Wutai. Suddenly monsters invade the camp.)  
  
Tifa: "Cloud, we're being attacked! Cloud?!"  
  
Cloud: (from inside tent) "You guys can handle it!"  
  
Aeris: "Cloud! Come on!" (hits monster on the head with her pole.) "We need help!"  
  
Cloud: "I'm sure you can handle it!"  
  
Tifa: (gets pissed) "CLOUD GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! (kicks the tent and knocks it over)  
  
Cloud: "Eep!"  
  
(Everyone stares at Cloud who is now about five and a half inches tall. Monsters are still running around the camp.)  
  
Yuffie: (stares and blinks a few times) "Cl-Cloud?"  
  
Cloud: (turning red as a beet) "STOP STARING! IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, THERE ARE MONSTERS HERE!"  
  
(Everyone goes back to fighting except Cloud whose attacks only do 1 point damage. When they kill the monsters, Aeris picks Cloud up.)  
  
Aeris: "What happened?"  
  
Cloud: "I was chibified."  
  
Everyone: "Chibified?"  
  
Yuffie: "Hey! Chibi means small in Japanese! Does that mean Cloud has been hit by a Mini?"  
  
Mystery: Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! He has been hit by the Chibi spell!"  
  
(Everyone looks up and sees a girl standing at the other end of the camp. She is about eleven years old and has black hair that comes about six inches below her shoulders. The weird girl is about 4'7" and wears giant round glasses that glow and cover half of her face. She is dressed in a brown pants tucked into brown boots and is wearing a blue shirt.)  
  
Mystery: "Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! I am Chibi! All those taller than me will be CHIBIFIED! Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Barret: "So you out to get everyone in the world?"  
  
Chibi: "Silence!" (shoots a small beam of light at Barret who instantly shrinks to a height of six and one fourth inches.)  
  
Barret: "What the @#$%^&*!"  
  
Chibi: "Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You have been hit by the Chibi spell!"  
  
Cait Sith: "Oh my God! You shrunk Barret!"  
  
Chibi: "I didn't shrink him! He was Chibified!" (throws a Chibi spell at Cait Sith who is now three inches tall, Mog included.) "Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You have been-"  
  
Cid: "We know! Hit by the Chibi spell."  
  
Chibi: "Correct!" (hits Cid with a Chibi spell)  
  
Cait Sith: "We look like toys!"  
  
Tifa: "Oh…"  
  
Aeris: "My…"  
  
Yuffie: "Gawd!"  
  
All the girls: "They look so cute!"  
  
Chibi: "Then you shall join them!" (hits all the girls with the girls with the Chibi spell. Tifa and Aeris are five and one fourth inches tall. Yuffie is five inches.)  
  
Aeris: "Normally I would scream…"  
  
Tifa: "But…"  
  
Yuffie: "We look so cute!"  
  
All the guys: (thinks) "Women."  
  
Chibi: "Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" (holds up a bottle) "I have the antidote! It is made from the roots of the Kokokaka tree and crushed stick bugs!  
  
(Vincent and Red are the only ones who have not been victims of Chibi. Vincent sneaks up behind Chibi and knocks her down with his gun.)  
  
Vincent: (presses gun against her head.) "Turn them back or I'll shoot. Believe me I have no trouble hurting children.'  
  
Chibi: (whimpers in fear and tosses the bottle of antidote to Vincent.)  
  
Vincent: (catches it with his claw and throws it to Barret who seems to be the only one who would be able to hold it.)  
  
Barret: "Ha! Back to normal size!" (takes a drink of the antidote and becomes three inches tall) "Holy @%#$&^#$^%&!"  
  
(Vincent is too busy paying attention to Barret's sudden shrinkage and doesn't notice Chibi slip away from under the gun. However he does notice when she spreads her arms and casts Chibi on him.)  
  
Vincent: "I am so humiliated."  
  
Chibi: "Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You are all shorter than I am! Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Red: (jumps up with a snarl and is about to pounce on her but Chibi whips around and sees him coming.)  
  
Chibi: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (puts her hands in front of her and throws a spell a Red; however it is not a Chibi spell.)  
  
Red: "Mrow?" (Red has been turned into a baby Red and is the size of a large house cat. He is still wearing the headdress.)  
  
All the girls: "He's so cute!"  
  
(Chibi runs into the canyon and is still laughing like a maniac.)  
  
Red: (looks at the shrunken people and licks his lips.)  
  
Cloud: "Oh my God he's gonna eat us! Oh my God he's gonna eat us!"  
  
Cait Sith: (Mog starts rocking back and forth and Cait Sith does a hypnotic thing with his hands) "Red, we're your friends, your friends…"  
  
Red: (cocks his head.)  
  
Vincent: "Call him Nanaki! He wasn't called Red till he was with Hojo!"  
  
Cait Sith: (still rocking) "Okay, okay. Nanaki we're your friends, your friends… (keeps on chanting "we're your friends.")  
  
Cloud: "Oh my God he's gonna eat us! Oh my God he's gonna eat us!"  
  
Everyone: "Shut up!"  
  
(Cait Sith's calmed Red/Nanaki down and they are riding him to find Chibi. Red is running a top speed and crashes into something. All the FFVII people go flying everywhere.)  
  
Sephiroth: (picks Red up by the nape of his neck and hold Red at arms length) "I've seen your kind before." (brings him closer)  
  
Red: "Mrow?"  
  
Sephiroth: (sees the headdress, which used to belong to Seto) "This thing is much too big for you." (takes it off and throws it, nearly squashing Cloud)  
  
Red: "HIIIISSSSSSSSS!!!! (goes absolutely crazy, scratching and spitting and glowing with fury)  
  
Sephiroth: "Hahahaha…"  
  
Yuffie: (yelling to Vincent) "He's hurting Red!"  
  
Vincent: "Hmm…I'll turn into Galian Beast. I'll look stupid, but I'll turn into Galian Beast." (turns into Galian Beast and looks like Behemoth from Chocobo Racing)  
  
Tifa: "Hahahaha…he's so,"  
  
All the girls: "CUTE!!!"  
  
(Galian Beast creeps up behind Sephiroth and jumps onto his back, grabbing his hair)  
  
Sephiroth: "What the hell?" (puts one hand over his shoulder to pull Galian Beast off, but Galian Beast drops a little and Sephiroth can't reach him)  
  
Red: (bites Sephiroth's wrist) "HIIISSSSSSS!"  
  
Sephiroth: "OW!" (drops Red and Red jumps on his leg, chewing ferociously. Sephiroth tries to shake Red off) "Get off get off get off!" (getting really annoyed, since Red is chewing his leg and something is on his back and he can't do much about either of them. Finally grabs his sword and swings it over his back)  
  
Everyone: "Vincent!"  
  
Sephiroth: (swings the sword in front of him and blinks. Galian Beast is hanging onto the sword. He blinks) "I thought I stopped having those gremlin dreams." (pulls the sword closer) "Wait a minute—you look familiar…" (looks away from Galian Beast for a moment and sees his shrunken foes in the grass) "What…?" (slowly grins and drops his sword. He starts laughing—not his maniac laugh, but one that says 'stop it, I can't take anymore!') "AHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…(etc.)" (falls onto his back, still laughing)  
  
Barret: "Shu'up!" (aims his gunarm at Sephiroth) "I can still do some serious damage wid 'dis!"  
  
Sephiroth: (laughing still) "And what's that loaded with, BB pellets?!" (laughs some more)  
  
Cloud: (jumps onto Sephiroth's chest and holds up his sword) "Be QUIET! I can kill you with this!"  
  
Sephiroth: (flicks Cloud off his chest and watches as Cloud smacks into a rock) "Hehehehehe…" (sits up and looks around) "Normally, I'd…squash all of you," (laughs again) "But…what happened?"  
  
Everyone: (explains about Chibi. Sephiroth blinks)  
  
Sephiroth: "You…really…expect me…to believe that?"  
  
Yuffie: "Hey, ya wanted to know what happened!"  
  
Sephiroth: "But…heh…AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…(etc)"  
  
Cloud: (looks up and eyes widen) "AIIIIIEEEEEE! Run for cover! Run for cover! It's CHIBI!"  
  
Everyone: "WAAAAHHHH!" (runs and hides. Red jumps behind Sephiroth and whimpers in fear)  
  
Chibi: (lands on the ground because she's been flying and laughs) "MWA HA HAH HA HAH HA HAH! You have been hit by-" (sees no one to gloat over and is just about to leave when she sees Sephiroth sitting in the grass. Grins and spreads her arms) "CHIBI!"  
  
Sephiroth: (blinks and suddenly sees that the grass is taller than him) "AHHHH!" (jumps to his feet, really angry) "Change me back!" (draws Masamune and stares—it looks like a toothpick)  
  
Red: "Hee hee hee hee hee…" (grins and licks his lips)  
  
Chibi: "Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" (flies away)  
  
Sephiroth: "COME BACK HERE!"  
  
Cait Sith: (walks up to him) "So, how does it feel to be one of the little people?"  
  
Sephiroth: (glares down at him) "SHUT UP! This isn't funny!"  
  
Yuffie: "You were laughing a second ago—laugh NOW! Isn't this funny? HA! HA! HA!" (starts chasing him with her mini-shuriken) "Laugh, damn you, LAUGH!"  
  
Sephiroth: (turns around and conks her on the head with the flat of his sword) "I think the shortened height shortened your brain."  
  
Red: "Hee hee hee hee hee…"  
  
Sephiroth: (sits down in the grass) "Normally—I could make a good situation out of this, I really could—however—" (looks in the direction Chibi went off in)  
  
Cloud: "You're gonna help us?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Help YOU?" (starts laughing again)  
  
Tifa: "You JERK!" (summons Choco/Mog and it runs him over, grinding him into the dirt)  
  
Sephiroth: "Ihh…"  
  
Barret: (still really short) "Look, think of it dis way—you can't get no gawdhood if yous shrunken like dat. You gonna have t'help us fin' that Chibi."  
  
Sephiroth: (pushes himself to his feet and pulls some dirt out of his hair) "Humph…"  
  
Vincent: "Remember, safety in numbers—if you get squashed, who's going to revive you?"  
  
Cloud: "Sure as hell I'm not."  
  
Sephiroth: "…"  
  
(Once again they are all traveling and riding on Red back looking for Chibi)  
  
Cloud: (reads a sign up above) " Hmm, 'Welcome To Shikoko.' Hey I think we're at a town!"  
  
Yuffie: "No duh!"  
  
Cid: "We could ask whether anyone here knows Chibi."  
  
Sephiroth: "Hello, we're not even a foot tall. People will think we're goblins or something."  
  
Vincent: "If Chibi was here she'd probably shrink the whole town." (everyone nods in agreement.)  
  
Person: "What are you?"  
  
(Everybody turns and sees a girl standing nearby. She looks about thirteen and has long black hair. She's wearing a green tunic with a wide embroidered collar and white pants tucked into half-knee boots. On one arm, she has a basket full of mushrooms. She is of normal height and is peering down at them.)  
  
Cid: "Eh…"  
  
Person: (picks up Nanaki and pets him on the head. He purrs) "Let me guess…you all got hit by a weird spell and your Materia is weak.."  
  
Cloud: "Yep."  
  
Person: "Hmm…" (picks up everyone and puts them in the mushroom basket.) "I guess you're hungry, hmm? My name's Catherine by the way." (turns and walks back home)  
  
Sephiroth: "Ahh…ahh…ahh…"  
  
Cloud: (sitting on a mushroom) "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Sephiroth: (covers his nose) "Ahh…all…allergy…"  
  
Yuffie: "You're allergic to mushrooms? Man, this has gotta suck for you."  
  
Sephiroth: "Ah…ah…" (turns so as not to sneeze on Cloud and sneezes on Cid instead) "ACHOO!"  
  
Cid: "EEEEEWWWWW!" (conks him on the head with his spear) "Carry a freegin' hankie!"  
  
Vincent: "Heheheheh…"  
  
Sephiroth: "Sorry…ahhh…ahh…"  
  
Vincent: (throws a hankie in Sephiroth's face just as he sneezes) "Keep that over your mouth."  
  
Sephiroth: "Hmm…" (puts the hankie over his mouth)  
  
Barret: "Yo, you look like a doctor."  
  
Sephiroth: "Shut up."  
  
(Catherine's house)  
  
Catherine: (takes everyone out of the mushroom basket and puts them on the kitchen table) "So how did this happen?"  
  
Cloud: "Well, I was asleep in my tent when I heard someone going 'MWA Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! And suddenly, I was this tall. Then Tifa," (points at Tifa) "Called me out for battle and when I didn't come out, kicked over the tent. Then Chibi appeared and shrunk us all."  
  
Catherine: "Did you say…Chibi? Does she look like this?" (takes a picture of Chibi out of her pocket)  
  
Everyone: "THAT'S HER!"  
  
Catherine: (gets up) "I think I'll have a word with my little sister."  
  
Everyone: "WHAT?!"  
  
Catherine: "Yeah, 'Chibi' is my little sister. She hates being small, so I guess I should've seen this coming. Her real name is Christine, but a few months ago she started to obsess about chibi stuff."  
  
Cloud: "But what is the Chibi spell?"  
  
Catherine: "I'm guessing she mutated a Mini spell. She's a genius when it comes to Materia."  
  
(Chibi comes hopping down the stairs and skips right past them, humming "It's a Small World.")  
  
Vincent: "How extremely stupid. She didn't even see us."  
  
(At that moment Chibi comes running back in. She stops and turns slowly staring straight at the shrunken people.)  
  
Chibi: "Ah! My Chibied ones! Welcome to my home."  
  
Everyone: "Ehh…"  
  
Chibi: (looks at Catherine) "Hello. Do you like my Chibies?"  
  
Catherine: (calmly gets up) "Christine, it's time for your medication."  
  
Chibi: "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
(Everybody stares as Catherine pulls Chibi, who is kicking and screaming, into the kitchen.)  
  
Everyone: "Medication?"  
  
(A couple minutes later)  
  
Catherine: (looks frazzled and tired) "You wouldn't believe how hard it is giving her medicine…"  
  
Sephiroth: "Are you sure you can let her run around like that? She's insane!"  
  
Cloud: "Look who's talking."  
  
Sephiroth: "Shut up!"  
  
Chibi: (runs in holding a large paper that's rolled up) "I am perfectly sane!" (unrolls paper and shows it to them. It has lots of small print and has SANE stamped in large red letters diagonally across the paper) "I am SANE! Mwa Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"  
  
Catherine: "Christine, go find me a blue apple."  
  
Chibi: "Okay!"  
  
Aeris: "Why does she have a sane certificate?"  
  
Catherine: "Well when she got obsessed with chibi things I took her to a doctor and the doctor recommended I take her to a psychiatrist and the psychiatrist recommended her to a good asylum because she was clinically insane. About a week ago she was let out and she spent a long time in the basement probably creating the Chibi spell."  
  
Tifa: "So she still has to take medication?"  
  
Catherine: "Yup." (looks at everyone) "Hey you know Chibi is just an abnormal status; you could get rid of it with Esuna."  
  
Cid: "Yeah we could but we can't !@#$%^& use Materia! We have too little f@$# Magic Points left and if we use a Remedy we'd probably get stuck in the bottle."  
  
Vincent: "We can't use Materia. (looks at Catherine) "But she can!"  
  
Catherine: "I don't know how to use Materia!"  
  
Sephiroth: (sighs) "Catherine, you are going to become my first ever disciple." (points at with a six-inch Masamune)  
  
Yuffie: "So you mean you're gonna teach her to be a psycho?"  
  
Sephiroth: "No, I'm gonna teach her how to use Materia!"  
  
Cait Sith: "While you're at that was doesn't she buy a Ribbon too?"  
  
Catherine: "Why do you need a Ribbon?"  
  
Vincent: "It protects against all abnormal statuses."  
  
Catherine: "Okay."  
  
(Sephiroth is in Catherine's pocket and Red is following them just to make sure that Sephiroth doesn't do anything psycho to her. Seph has the biggest account so Catherine going to withdraw some money from the bank to buy an Esuna Materia and a Ribbon. They enter the bank.)  
  
Banker: "Hello, Catherine. I didn't know you had an account."  
  
Catherine: "Oh, I do." (hands the banker a piece of paper with Sephiroth's account number on it) "That's my account number."  
  
Banker: (types in number on the computer and stares in shock) "Holy…" (turns to Catherine) "Are you sure this is your account?"  
  
Catherine: (nods) "Yeah. How much is in there?" (leans against the teller window)  
  
Sephiroth: "Nonononono, don't ask that!"  
  
Banker: "It's so large that the computer screen can't fit it all."  
  
Catherine: "What…? Excuse me…for one moment…" (runs away to a dark corner and looks around to make sure no one sees or listens. She takes Sephiroth out of her pocket) "What the hell?! You didn't tell me you had such a huge account! Think of all the charities that money could go to!"  
  
Sephiroth: "Let go! Let GO!"  
  
Catherine: "I swear, all that money!" (her grip tightens and she absently starts pressing her thumbs into his chest as she thinks about the money. He squirms)  
  
Sephiroth: "Stop squeezing me! It hurts!"  
  
Catherine: "I could-"  
  
Sephiroth: "OW! You can use the damn money!" (grins) "I won't be needing it…heh."  
  
Catherine: (notices psycho expression in his eyes) "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Heh…nothing. Just get the money out and buy the stuff."  
  
(An hour later, Catherine has bought the Materia and due to some…evil people she knows, has the Ribbon as well. She goes back to her house and finds Chibi trying to put the shrunken ones into a hamster cage)  
  
Chibi: "Here, mousies!" (goes to pounce for Yuffie and misses)  
  
Catherine: "CHRISTINE!"  
  
Chibi: (jumps and runs) "Gomen! Gomen!"  
  
Catherine: "Honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna do with her." (puts the Materia and Ribbon down on the table.) "Hey, people!"  
  
(Cloud and Tifa peek out from under an overturned bowl)  
  
Cloud: "Cathy? Is Chibi gone?"  
  
Catherine: "Yeah, she's gone."  
  
Cloud: "Cool." (sees the Materia and Ribbon) "You got the stuff!"  
  
Catherine: "Yep."  
  
Barret: (jumps out of the breadbox.) "Good! Now turn us back ta normal!"  
  
Sephiroth: (jumps out of her pocket) "I still haven't taught her to use Materia."  
  
Cid: (drops from the ceiling light) "Well, teach her, damn it!"  
  
Sephiroth: (brushes imaginary dirt off his sleeve) "Teaching takes time and I've never taught a person to use magic before. In fact," (looks at Cloud) "After I tried to teach him how to use a sword and watched countless times as he almost impaled himself."  
  
Cloud: "Shut up, shut up,"  
  
Sephiroth: "I didn't teach anyone anything again for fear they'd kill themselves."  
  
Yuffie: "Oh GAWD, it's an Esuna spell! What can it do?"  
  
Sephiroth: (looks at Yuffie) "It can hit Catherine with every abnormal status in the book for one thing."  
  
Catherine: "So…I can be," (starts to list) "Poisoned, petrified, darkened, blinded, silenced, … (names all statuses and pauses) "Hmm…sounds like an uncomfortable risk…" (shrugs) "But what the heck?" (pulls a chair up to the table and sits down) "Sephiroth, teach me."  
  
Sephiroth: (turns and smiles. He thinks) "Heh, excellent, excellent."  
  
(Late into the night)  
  
(Catherine is still trying to cast Esuna on Red XIII, who will be the first to be turned back to normal since he has the highest MP. However, Catherine can't cast the spell)  
  
Catherine: "DAMN!"  
  
Sephiroth: (pacing) "Are you concentrating on the outcome?"  
  
Catherine: "I've said this a million times—I don't know what any of you look like normally!"  
  
Sephiroth: (scowls) "Then I'll try something a little simpler." (takes a black bead out of his coat pocket and puts it in Catherine's hand) "Try this—imagine a comet."  
  
Catherine: "So what's that gonna do?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Summon a comet, obviously."  
  
Catherine: "Okay." (closes her eyes) "So, should I imagine it hitting something?"  
  
Sephiroth: "No, just think of the comet."  
  
Catherine: "Okay." (closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. The black bead glows and Sephiroth smiles)  
  
Sephiroth: "That's good, that's good, you've gotten a glow."  
  
Catherine: (opens her eyes) "I did?"  
  
Sephiroth: (nods) "Now stand up and do your magic dance."  
  
Catherine: "My what?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Magic dance—it's sort of a motion you go through when you cast a spell—you know, something to clear your mind so you can really concentrate."  
  
Catherine: "Okay—what does yours look like?"  
  
Sephiroth: "Me?" (holds his sword in his right hand and aims the palm of his left hand at something in the distance) "It can be as simple as that."  
  
Catherine: "Oh. Okay." (goes to a large, empty space in the kitchen and looks around) "Let's try my magic dance." (goes into the living room)  
  
Sephiroth: "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, where do you think you're going?"  
  
Catherine: (from the living room) "It seems like you need a weapon for the magic dance…" (comes back holding a whip with a scythe on the end) "This is mine."  
  
Sephiroth: (blinks) "You use a weapon?"  
  
Catherine: "Hey, look where I live—by myself on the outskirts of a small town by monster-infested mountains with an insane sister—gotta have something for protection." (stands in the middle of the kitchen and whirls the whip in a very fast circle [think lasso] and holds the black bead in her hand. She concentrates)  
  
(Suddenly, the earth shakes and Catherine falls to the floor)  
  
Catherine: "What the fuck?!"  
  
Sephiroth: (starts laughing maniacally) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
(Everyone comes running)  
  
Cloud: "What the hell was that?"  
  
Chibi: (runs out of her room and squashes Cloud and Barret) "AIIIIEEEEE!" (jumps on Catherine) "I'm scared!"  
  
Catherine: "Why?"  
  
Chibi: "Look outside!"  
  
Sephiroth: "No, don't look outside!"  
  
Catherine: "Screw you—I bet that spell I cast had something to do with it." (goes to the kitchen window with Chibi still hanging onto her and looks out) "Holy fuck, what the hell is that?!"  
  
Cid: "Hey, watch your fucking language!"  
  
Catherine: "Screw that—what the hell did I do?!"  
  
(Everyone looks out the window, including Cloud and Barret)  
  
Aeris: "Oh my god…"  
  
Cloud: "ARRRGGGGHHHH!" (whips around and jumps, tackling Sephiroth down and beginning to punch the daylights out of him) "You bastard, you bastard, you bastard, this is what you had planned all along, isn't it?"  
  
Sephiroth: (kicks Cloud off and jumps into the air. He floats) "Of course, you fool!"  
  
Tifa: "YOU…!"  
  
Barret: (turns around) "I'll finish you fo' dis! Satellite-"  
  
Catherine: "HELL NO! No Limit Breaks in my house!" (turns to Sephiroth and boy, is she pissed) "YOU…have scared the damned daylights out of my sister…" (takes the scythe blade off her whip and sticks it onto the handle. She now had a sickle) "SHI-NE!" (not 'glow', it's 'die') "I'll KILL YOU!" (lunges forwards in a burst of speed and grabs Sephiroth. She lifts the sickle)  
  
Chibi: (looks out the window) "Wow…it's a big fireball…" (runs outside and Catherine stops her about-to-be murder of Sephiroth)  
  
Catherine: "Christine! Don't go outside!" (pulls the freezer open and throws Sephiroth in among the frozen mushrooms) "YOU! I will deal with you!" (runs out after Chibi) "CHRISTINE!"  
  
(Everyone runs out, except Sephiroth)  
  
Sephiroth: "C-c-c-c-cold…achoo!"  
  
(Outside)  
  
(Chibi is grinning at Meteor and suddenly throws back her head and laughs)  
  
Chibi: "MWA HA! HA! HA! HA!" (spreads her arms) "You will be hit by the Chibi spell! CHIBI 9000!"  
  
Catherine: (jumps out of the house) "CHRISTINE! GET BACK IN THE HOUSE! THERE ARE MONSTERS AROUND!" (looks up at a bright ray of purple light shoots out of Chibi and disappears as it zooms towards Meteor. Suddenly, Meteor disappears)  
  
Cloud: (just got outside and stares) "What the hell happened to Meteor?"  
  
Chibi: "MWA HA! HA! HA! HA!" (passes out)  
  
Cid: "Did she just…"  
  
Yuffie: "Save the freaking world?"  
  
(A week later in Midgar)  
  
(Rufus is in the office when something crashes through the window, bashes his head into his paper and drops into his coffee)  
  
Rufus: "OW!" (picks up his coffee cup and stares) "Damn it." (throws the coffee into the trash)  
  
(Midgar Waste Disposal)  
  
(The thing that dropped into Rufus's coffee is now rolling down the side of a landfill and drops into the ocean. It floats across the ocean and ends up in Costa de Sol, where Catherine and Chibi are visiting Cloud. Chibi is shrinking sandcrabs when she sees a little black and red thing about the size of a tennis ball wash up on the shore)  
  
Chibi: "Ooo…MINE!" (pounces on it and runs back to Catherine) "Look what I found, look what I found!"  
  
Cloud: (sleeping on a towel nearby) "Zzzz…"  
  
Catherine: (lifts her sunglasses) "What is it?'  
  
Chibi: "I do not know…" (grins insanely and looks at Cloud) "CLOUD!"  
  
Cloud: "Huhwhat?" (sits up and looks around) "What?"  
  
Chibi: (jumps on him and puts the thing in front of his face) "What is this?"  
  
Cloud: "It looks like Meteor…………………NO!"  
  
Catherine: (blinks. Blinks again) "…………………………Well…she DID say Chibi 9000…"  
  
Chibi: "MWA HA! HA! HA! HA! I have shrunken the end of the world!" (grins and looks at Cloud) "Can I have it?"  
  
Cloud: "Umm…go ahead…"  
  
Chibi: "MWA HA! HA! HA! HA!" (peers at Meteor and suddenly smiles) "Midgar…Rufus…MWA HA! HA! HA! HA!" (runs to the harbor. Catherine jumps up)  
  
Catherine: "CHRISTIIIIIIIIIINE!" (chases after Chibi, but doesn't quite make it. She sees Chibi waving bon voyage from a boat)  
  
Chibi: "BYE BYE! I WILL COME BACK WHEN I RULE THE WORLD!"  
  
Catherine: "CHRISTINE!"  
  
Cloud: (comes running up) "What happened to Chibi?"  
  
Catherine: "I…I don't know!" (bursts into tears) "She stared yelling about Midgar and Rufus and…I LOST MY LITTLE SISTER!"  
  
Cloud: "Wait…Rufus…the Executives…Oh my god…"  
  
To be continued…  
  
Dum da dum dum DUMM…. 


End file.
